


Meet Sherlock Holmes

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Aboard the USS Zeus [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betazoid Sherlock, Crossover, Gen, Vulcan John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John was trying not to tap his foot. There was a man - science officer most likely, from the blue shirt on his uniform and the fact John had met the other medical officers - who had decided it was vitally important to rifle through John’s medlab without permission.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Sherlock Holmes

John was trying not to tap his foot. There was a man - science officer most likely, from the blue shirt on his uniform and the fact John had met the other medical officers - who had decided it was vitally important to rifle through John’s medlab without permission.

"Excuse me?" John finally spoke up with the dark-haired man started picking up and shaking his dirt samples. "Can I help you find something?"

"The holodeck. I’m trying to program a particular consistency of dirt. You aren’t angry. Your words say you’re upset with me for snooping, but you’ve been standing there for five minutes and I’ve barely picked up a hint of anger. Why aren’t you angry?" The man turned to look at John, dirt samples going back to their spots on the shelf as he took in everything from the short cropped blond hair to the pristine skant John was wearing.

"John Watson. Doctor John Watson. You’re in my medlab. I’m not upset really because you’re free to borrow any of those with permission. I was just hoping you’d ask first."

"Oh. Sherlock. Holmes. Science officer, I work on the holodeck programming, obviously. I can borrow them? Sawyer got angry when I tried to take hers."

John let his lips twitch up into almost a smirk. “Of course she did. You hacked into her private medlab where very sensitive biological material is held. None in my lab would risk the safety of the ship. Now, please, tell me more about what you are trying to program. I collected all of these myself. I might be able to help.”

Sherlock’s eyes rested on John’s lips, the younger man blatantly staring at the upturned corner. “The ship is lacking in holograms depicting the generic landscape of the planet Vulcan, did you know that?”

John nodded, “I did, as a matter of fact. I put in a request just the other day to see if someone could do something.”

Sherlock’s eyes went wide as they moved up to meet John’s again. “You’re a blond vulcan? The ears, obvious, but still-“

John moved forward, placing three collection jars onto a tray. “These three should be the most help. Just let me be the first to test it.”

"Of course. Thank you, John."

"Anytime, Sherlock."


End file.
